Wredny kot
by Ao-no-Natsu
Summary: Spokojnie, miło, krótko. Rzecz będzie prawiła o Yukio, Rinie i łóżku. Senne wyrzuty sumienia, butelka wody i koci demon - zapraszam.


Takie sobie opowiadanko, krótkie to to, puchate. W zasadzie można domyślać się Jashin wie czego, każdy widzi co innego ;) Nie jest to nawet shonen-ai, ale jak wiadomo yaoistki zobaczą wszystko ;]

Yukio zerknął na rozluźnioną twarz swojego bliźniaka. Śmiało mógłby powiedzieć, że tylko we śnie Rin wyglądał tak spokojnie. Zwykle jego twarz była niczym otwarta księga. Przynajmniej dla niego. Zawsze potrafił dostrzec drobne gesty świadczące o tym, że starszego Okumurę coś trapi lub męczy. Wiedział jak odnajdywać oznaki jego tłumionego rozbawienia, złości czy zmartwienia. Choć Rina cechowała wybuchowość i otwartość, nawet pod względem okazywania emocji, to czasem miewał ciche, milczące dni, podczas których ta wiedza okazywała się bardzo przydatna.  
>Rin leżał w rozkopanej pościeli z rękami rozpostartymi na boki. Ciemne włosy rozsypały się po poduszce wokół jego głowy. Znów zapomniał zdjąć spinkę, która przytrzymywała przydługie kosmyki przed wpadaniem do jego oczu. Rano pewnie będzie narzekał, że uwierała go przez pół nocy. Powieki, pod którymi skryte były niesamowicie niebieskie oczy drgały lekko od czasu do czasu, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby chłopak miał się przebudzić. Klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała spokojnie, a przez rozchylone, pełne usta, co jakiś czas wydostawało się z cichym świstem powietrze. Koszulka, w której spał podwinęła się do góry, odsłaniając spory kawałek płaskiego brzucha, pod którego skórą zarysowywały się delikatne mięśnie.<br>Odwrócił się na powrót w stronę biurka i przetarł oczy, które zaczynały powoli irytująco piec i szczypać. Musiał opracować przebieg lekcji i testy, jakim podda swoich uczniów. Wypadało zrobić to dzisiaj, ale był taki zmęczony… Zerknął na zegarek. W sumie nic dziwnego, że nie bardzo chciało mu się kończyć to wszystko dzisiaj – wskazówki wskazywały na w pół do dwunastej. Ziewnął i podrapał się na ramieniu. Najwyżej skończy wszystko jutro, na dziś już starczy. Zgasił lampkę, która stała na biurku. W pokoju i tak było stosunkowo jasno, na ulicy świeciły się latarnie. Wstał, wziął do ręki butelkę z wodą i podszedł do swojego łóżka z zamiarem szybkiego oddania się w ręce odżywczego snu. I tak zapewne by zrobił, gdyby nie fakt, iż na samym środku kołdry, z łebkiem na poduszce, rozciągnął się Kuro. Ogony demonicznego kota poruszały się lekko i niezależnie od siebie, a lewa łapka podrygiwała raz po raz. Westchnął i spróbował odsunąć Chowańca przynajmniej na tyle, by bez przeszkód móc się położyć. Jednak, kiedy tylko dotknął futerka, kot zerwał się i wytrącił nieszczęsną butelkę z jego rąk. Jęknął cierpiętniczo, widząc ogromną, mokrą plamę na swoim łóżku. I co on niby ma zrobić? Nie mieli przecież w pokoju dodatkowej pościeli.  
>Zerknął na swojego bliźniaka, który nadal spał głęboko rozciągnięty na całym łóżku. W jakiś dziwny sposób jego ogon wyswobodził się i leżał bezwładnie na brzuchu właściciela. A co, gdyby tę noc przespał z Rinem w jednym łóżku? Przecież, kiedy byli mniejsi często sypiali razem, przytuleni do siebie. Chociaż właściwie to on przytulał się do niego, starszy Okumura zawsze miał tendencje do rozwalania się na całym posłaniu z rękami rozłożonymi na boki i otwartymi ustami. Jednak teraz nie byli już dziećmi. Czy mimo wszystko mógłby zasnąć uczepiony boku swojego brata? Już nie chował się w cieniu Rina. Teraz to on pokazywał swojemu bratu drogę, która dla niego była już znajoma. On czuł się pewniej i stąpał bardziej zdecydowanie. Teraz to jego bliźniak był tym… zdezorientowanym i skołowanym. Ale nadal niezaprzeczalnie pozostawał silniejszy. Nie chodziło tu o niebieskie płomienie i ogromną siłę fizyczną, lecz o ogień determinacji, który wciąż w nim płonął i nieraz przypominał ogromny pożar. Rin się nie załamał i nie poddał losowi, on nadal walczył. Codziennie udowadniał na nowo, że nie jest potworem. Każdego dnia zdobywał zaufanie ludzi, którzy go otaczali. Z każdym nowym spotkaniem swoich przyjaciół zacieśniał z nimi więzy bardziej i bardziej, sprawiając, że byli gotowi stanąć za nim murem bez wahania. Okumura Rin był niezwykle potężną osobą. Yukio czuł się przy nim mały. Tak po prostu. Za każdym razem, kiedy starszy bliźniak uśmiechał się szeroko i pięknie, gdy ktoś sprawił mu czymś przyjemność lub udało mu się coś trudniejszego, on sam wstydził się tego, że w niego zwątpił. Z resztą wstydził się tego nie tylko wtedy.<br>Zawiódł, jako brat. Powinien być przy Rinie, wspierać go zawsze i wszędzie. A nie obwiniać zagubionego w nowo odkrytym świecie bliźniaka o śmierć ojca. To było… żałosne. Na siłę szukał winnego, by ukierunkować swój żal i nienawiść. Zachował się co najmniej głupio. Staruszek na pewno nie byłby z tego zadowolony.  
>- Przesuń się – mruknął i wpakował się na łóżko brata. Nie widząc innego wyjścia ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Leżąc tak bokiem przymknął oczy. Był taki zmęczony. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykłe prowadzenie zajęć w Akademii może tak wycieńczać? Kilkoro dzieciaków, a tyle pracy. W sumie… nie powinien tak o nich mówić. Byli przecież w tym samym wieku. Różniła ich tylko ranga i bagaż doświadczeń.<br>Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy poczuł, że ręka Rina obejmuje go i przyciąga mocniej do jego torsu, a ogon oplątuje się wokół nadgarstka. Wiedziony impulsem pozwolił by ten ułożył jego rękę na swoim pasie, a sam położył głowę na niespodziewanie wygodnym barku bliźniaka. Na powrót zamknął oczy i rozluźnił się. Przy boku brata czuł się bezpiecznie, tak, jak wtedy, kiedy byli mali. Zupełnie, jakby niezależnie od wszystkiego to było jego własne miejsce, które zawsze na niego czekało.  
>Rin był taki ciepły…<br>Zasypiając zarejestrował jeszcze fakt, że materac ugina się lekko pod zwinnymi, kocimi łapkami. Mruczący cicho demon ułożył się nad ich głowami.  
>Wredny kot…<br>Rin był idealny do przytulania…


End file.
